Krystal
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 크리스탈 / Krystalthumb|302px|Krystal *'Nombre Real: '정수정 / Jung Soo Jung ' * Nombre Chino: '''郑秀晶 / Zhèng Xiù Jīng * '''Apodos: Princess, Soojungie, Ddudungie, Krys, Krys-sunbae, Shy Soojung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, EEUU *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana mayor Jessica *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''On the Verge of Tears/All of the Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Butterfly tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me'' tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread Its Wings'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Reality Show *Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) Programas de TV *Running Man (28/09/14) *Ultimate Group (19/09/14, junto a F(x)) *MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) *Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14, junto a F(x)) *MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) *MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) *MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) *SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) *NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) *OnStyle (6/05/2014) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) *Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) *Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) *Golden Disk Award (16/01/14,junto a F(x)) *HNTV (31/12/13, junto a F(x)) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, junto a F(x)) *SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, junto a F(x)) *MCD What's up LA (29/08/13, junto a F(x)) *Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13, junto a F(x)) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13, junto a F(x)) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) *Showbiz Korea (12/08/13, junto a F(x)) *Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13, junto a F(x)) *Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) *Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a F(x)) *Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013, junto a F(x)) *SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, junto a F(x)) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, junto a F(x)) *MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, junto a F(x)) *Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a F(x)) *MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli, junto a F(x)) *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto Luna) *Hello (25/06/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12, junto a F(x)) *Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Victoria) *2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a F(x)) *MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a F(x)) *Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a F(x)) *Actress House (24/11/11, junto a F(x)) *Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) *MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje, junto a F(x)) *OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) *Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a F(x)) *MTV The Show (2/07/11, junto a F(x)) *Come To Play (27/06/11, junto a Sulli) *ETN News (23/06/11),junto a F(x) *Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a F(x)) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) *MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a F(x)) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a F(x)) *Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a F(x)) *Happy Together (10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, junto a Luna) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (30/01/11, entrevista) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente, junto a F(x)) *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Victoria) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10,como MC especial) *Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a F(x)) *Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10, junto a F(x)) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10, junto a F(x)) *Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada, junto a F(x)) *Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10) *Music Core (5/06/10, como MC invitada) *The Star (27/05/10, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a F(x)) *The M Wave (23/05/10, junto a F(x)) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a F(x)) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10) *The M Wave (16/05/10, junto a F(x)) *THE M-wave (Arirang TV, 2010, como MC) *Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (31/01/10, junto a F(x)) *MTV The M (17/01/10, como MC) *T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a F(x)) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a F(x)) *Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *ETN News (18/11/09, junto a F(x)) *Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a F(x)) *Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09, junto a F(x)) *Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a F(x)) *Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a F(x)) *KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista, junto a F(x)) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09, junto a F(x)) *Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09, junto a F(x)) *Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista, junto a F(x)) *Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09, junto a F(x)) *YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista, junto a F(x)) Anuncios *'2014-:' Etude House (junto a Nam Joo Hyuk) *'2014:' Jill by Jill Stuart (EnlaceNoticia) *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy *'2014:' Baskin Robbins 31 (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' Share Your Umbrella *'2014:' Lapalette (junto a Jessica) *'2014:' PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) *'2013-2014:' Adidas *'2013-2014:' Hi-Mart *'2013-2014:' LovCat (junto a f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Etude House (junto a Sulli y Shinee) *'2013:' Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) *'2013:' Balmain (junto a Jessica) *'2012-2014:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' National Police Agency Ambassador *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung Cider *'2012:' Clean and Clear *'2012:' Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' H2 Fashion Brand (China, junto a f(x) y Shinee) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) *'2011:' Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) *'2010:' Ottogi Noodle Snack *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2010:' Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) *'2010:' LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) *'2010:' Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) *'2010: Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'''2010: Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *'2010:' MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) *'2010:' World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) *'2009:' LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2006-2007:' Yoon's English Academy *'2006:' Korea Life *'2005:' Orion Choco Pie *'2003:' SK, LG Telecom *'2003:' Yuhan Kimberly *'2003:' Enjoy the Quality *'2003:' E-O *'2003:' Yoohan English Academy *'2000:' Lotte Chaurin Green Tea Videos Musicales *Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografia ''Digital Single Colaboraciones *Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (일밤 오늘을 즐겨라 발라드 프로젝트) (Krystal & Leeteuk) (30-Enero-2011) DJ de Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) *Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Reconocimientos *'2014: DramaFever 2013 Awards:' Best Couple Award (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs *'2010: MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **S.M. the Ballad *'Educación:' Korea Kent Foreign School **Hanlim Multi Art School **Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro) *'Casting: 2006 SM Casting System *'''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Medio) y Japonés (Básico). *'Aficiones:' Actuar, Bailar, Tomar fotos, Lectura, Estudiar sobre otras culturas, Escuchar música, y Deportes, *'Habilidades:' Patinaje sobre hielo, deportes, salto de altura, fotografía, aprende nuevas cosas con facilidad, es capaz de memorizar el diálogo de un guion en el mismo día en que grabará una escena, *'Instrumentos:' Piano, Armónica, y Guitarra *Krystal nació en San Francisco, California, donde su familia se establecio en la década de 1980. *Durante un viaje en familia a Corea del Sur a principios del 2000, cuando Krystal tenía cinco años, un caza talentos de SM Entertainment mostró gran interés por Krystal. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y le ofreció clases de canto y de baile, para capacitar profesionalmente una carrera como cantante. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, con el razonamiento de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres en su lugar permitieron que su hermana mayor se uniera a la agencia. *En 2006, sus padres le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia la inscribio en clases de baile, Incluyendo ballet, Hip hop y Jazz. *Padece anemia. *Al principio solía ser la portavoz de f(x) junto con Luna, dado que Victoria y Amber no hablaban bien el idioma. *No le gusta ser el centro de atención. *Está estudiando francés. *En Nueva York estuvo firmando autógrafos a todos los fans que pudo hasta que el guardia de seguridad le dijo que parara. *Amber dijo que Krystal fue quien la convenció de no dejarlo todo para volver a L.A antes de debutar. Amber dijo que Krystal la había ayudado durante sus años de debut enseñándole coreano y ayudándola en todo. Incluso Krystal había estado a su lado en los momentos duros y la había animado para seguir adelante. *Sulli dijo que durante sus años de predebut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento y que ella es su mejor amiga porque nunca la dejó sola en los malos momentos. *En 2012 dijo que Krystal era alguien que estaba preparada para subir al escenario y actuar y Soojung es ella cuando está fuera del escenario. *Cuando la familia de SM fue a LA por el concierto de "SM TOWN", Krystal dio autógrafos a todos sus fans en el lobby del Hotel Sheraton hasta que fue interrumpida por la mujer de seguridad. Ella fue la última en irse porque quería dar autógrafos a todos los fans. *Krystal es una persona honesta y leal. *Para ella f(x) es su familia y algo único y especial. *Está sumamente interesada en la interpretación, en la moda y en la fotografía. *Ella a veces no parece la maknae porque tiene un aura muy madura. *Es cercana a Suzy de Miss A y a Sohyun de 4Minutes. *En Amazing f(x), Luna agradeció a Krystal por escuchar todos sus problemas y quedarse algunas noches despierta hablando con ella y por aconsejarla. *En Amazing f(x), Victoria dijo que Krystal se había convertido en una amiga cercana con la que podía hablar y a la que le podía contar sus preocupaciones. *En Amazing f(x), Krystal le dijo a Sulli que ellas serían amigas para toda la vida hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. *En 2013 se sacó el carnet de conducir. *Es conocida por preocuparse mucho por sus seres queridos y por cuidar mucho de las otras miembros. *Le gustan mucho los niños pequeños. *Suele escribir mensajes de agradecimiento en sus fansites. *A primera vista parece una persona fría, pero muchos idols y actores que la han conocido dicen que Krystal es una persona tímida, amable, adorable y respetuosa. *Lee Minho, Park Shin Hye y Kim Woobin dijeron que Krystal era una persona adorable, amable, tímida y agradable. *Park Shin Hye dijo una vez que ve a Krystal como a una hermana pequeña muy tímida a la que hay que cuidar. *En Jessica & Krystal, ella deseó que f(x) durara muchos años y que estuvieran juntas durante mucho tiempo. *En Jessica & Krystal, Jessica dijo que Krystal siempre ha tenido miedo cuando hay demasiada gente a su alrededor e incluso afirmó que cuando Krystal era pequeña ella lloraba y se escondía cuando la gente la miraba o intentaba tocarla, pero lo hacían porque ella era bonita. *En Jessica & Krystal, dijeron que en sus años de trainee Krystal se escondía detrás de Jessica y solía ser muy tímida con la gente desconocida. *La gente que son cercanos a Krystal dicen que ella tiene una personalidad madura, tranquila y tímida y que es muy inteligente. Krystal es alguien que mantiene los pies en la tierra y que siempre es muy humilde y desenfadada. *En Jessica & Krystal, sus amigas de toda la vida dijeron que ellas no trataban a Krystal como a una celebridad, sino como a su mejor amiga. *Krystal tiene cierto pánico escénico, pero se enfrenta a ello cuando está en el escenario e intenta dar lo mejor de sí misma cuando está con f(x). *Le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos dado su timidez, pero cuando está con personas a las que conoce es muy divertida, cálida y considerada. *Muchas personas del mundo del entretenimiento la han definido como alguien simple, desenfadado y humilde. *Krystal sufre cierta enoclofobia, miedo a las multitudes. Ella se siente incómoda cuando está rodeada de mucha gente y cuando la miran. *Prefiere llevar ropa cómoda a ropa demasiado lujosa, al igual prefire llevar zapatos o botas cómodas en lugar de tacones. *Muchos fans coreanos dicen que Krystal siempre interactúa y habla con ellos en los fansign y dicen que ella es muy tímida y adorable. *Tiende a ocultar su cara con su cabello cuando sonríe o por timidez cuando está frenta a mucha gente. *Debido a su metabolismo, Krystal come mucho pero no engorda nada. De hecho, es la miembro que más come de todo el grupo. *Krystal suele adelgazar con facilidad en tiempos de estrés. *Dijo que cuando fuera mayor le gustaría casarse y tener hijos. *En Amazing f(x) la gente mostró mucha atención en Krystal debido a su valor al hacer paracaidismo y montar en caballo y la motivación que mostraba por aprender cosas nuevas. *En Amazing f(x), a Krystal le gustó tanto montar en caballo que dijo que le gustaría ir a caballo a todas partes. *En 2013 ella dijo en un programa que ella prefería no sonreír porque en el pasado había habido gente que le había dicho que ella no se veía bonita mientras sonreía y que por eso no lo hacía para dar una mejor imagen a sus fans. Los presentadores del programa dijeron que ella debería sonreír más porque ella sí se veía bonita. *En el invierno de 2013, fue a hacer snowboard con Amber. *Muchas personas que han trabajado con ella dicen que ella es muy trabajadora y profesional. *Le cuesta mucho acercarse a personas nuevas debido a que es muy tímida. *Suele ser la primera que acude a ayudar a sus compañeras de grupo cuando estás tienen algún problema técnico o se caen en el escenario. *A diferencia de muchos idols, Krystal siempre ha mantenido los mismo amigos de toda la vida desde la escuela media. *En SMTOWN en Seul el 15 de Septiembre, Krystal fue toda sonrisas para los fans cuando montó en una especie de vehículo para llegar al escenario, pero ella estaba preocupada por los fans porque no quería que ellos sufrieran daños y les decía que tuvieran cuidado. Los fans le entregaron una pequeña pancarta que ella cogió de inmediato y sonrió, después de terminar su performance con Jet, ella recogió lo que los fans le habían entregado y se marchó con las demás miembros. *Si tuviera tiempo libre le gustaría hacer surf. *Su asignatura favorita en la universidad es arte. *Muchas personas asimilan que Krystal es una persona fría o ruda sin conocerla porque ella es muy callada y tímida, pero cuando la conocen se dan cuenta de que es cálida y amable. *En Jessica & Krystal, en una escena en el ascensor Krystal vio un cartel para un casting de modelos y dijo que se debía medir 1'68 como mínimo, después Jessica dijo que estaría bien si Krystal midiera 3 centímetros más haciendo referecia a que Krystal media 1'65. Enlace video con subtítulos en español *A principio de Septiembre mientras ella estaba en el aeropuerto de China, algunos fans se cayeron al suelo y Krystal intentó ayudarlos. *Para My Loveble Girl aprendió a conducir una moto. *La actriz Lee Cho Hee dijo en una entrevista que Krystal es una persona muy hermosa, cálida y afectuosa y que se han hecho amigas en el set de My Loveble Girl. *Es la nueva modelo para la marca de ropa y accesorios Jill by Jill Stuart. EnlaceNoticia *Se presentó en SMTOWN en Tokio 2014 después de haber estado grabando su drama hasta las cinco de la mañana, sin dormir. Aún así ha sido de los pocos idols que teniendo que grabar un drama como personaje principal se presenta a dos conciertos en un país extranjero. Muchos fans japoneses e internacionales agradecieron su esfuerzo vía Twitter y Facebook. *En SMTOWN en Tokio el día 5 de Octubre se mostró preocupada por Luna cuando ésta perdio su audifono de la oreja mientras bailaban en Rum Pum Pum Pum, después Krystal trató de ayudarla y ver si estaba bien mientras se presentaban. *Tras llegar a Corea el día 6 de Octubre después de SMTOWN en Tokio, Krystal se reunió con el reparto de My Lovely Girl para seguir grabando escenas para el dicho drama. Ese mismo día las demás miembros de F(x) animaron a Krystal mediante kakao talk para que ella trabajara duro en su drama. El día 7 de Octubre en la mañana, fans coreanos vieron a Krystal grabando escenas de My Lovely Girl junto a Rain. Enlace fotos de Krystal grabando escenas en el set de My Lovely Girl el 7 de Octubre *En un artículo de instiz sobre idols que ganan más que un actor normal, se indicó que Krystal ganaba alrededor de 6 millones de won que serían 5.598$ por episodio en dramas. Krystal es la tercera idol femenina que gana más dinero en un drama después de Yoona y Suzy. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu Bar *Weibo Fandom Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin